


Modern Boy

by MajesticNinjaRen (RenLeon)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hyuuga Neji Lives, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, No cheating, Other, Post-Canon, Some Plot, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLeon/pseuds/MajesticNinjaRen
Summary: Just ninjas doing (not)ninja things in the modern world!





	

* * *

 

_In which they all wake up in a field of flowers somewhere in the middle of nowhere._

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke was the first to go.

For all his bravado and evident inability to do anything discreetly, the way he passed was anything but.

It was mere for all that happened was that he simply disappeared. It was as though every trace of him was wiped off the face of the Earth, and he ceased to exist.

Surprisingly or maybe it wasn't in the grand scheme of it all, Naruto was the next to fall.

Unlike Sasuke, he lived up to his name, and when he departed from the world, lights- civilians called it, his chakra- veteran shinobi declared, could be seen from lands upon lands away.

Once is chance. The second is a coincidence. The third is a pattern.

Most speculated that if any more were to disappear, it would most likely be another of team seven- Sakura or their old sensei Kakashi, maybe even Yamato or Sai.

No one expected it to be Shikamaru- not even the genius himself.

His differed from the previous two as he was in a crowded area when it happened. It was strange in a way no one had seen since the war. He was there, and the next moment, he was not.

For each incident, they searched and searched, scoured every inch of every territory, leaving nothing unturned.

Yet, it was all for naught.

However despite the obvious distress of losing three of their best shinobi, two of which being their Hokage and Jounin Commander within days of each other- that somehow was not the most fearful of the situation.

It was the loss of knowing that brought on a whole new level of distraught.

Memories like the vanished were also disappearing, and it was not done like time who did it gently, but like a sharp knife cutting out gaps and leaving only pain as its successor.

One second they were searching for their comrades, the next, they were disoriented and unable to explain years upon years of blanks in their memories.

The only person who had even an inkling of an idea on how to cure the sudden epidemic was the next to go.

Sakura had only taken half a step out of her apartment; she never got to see the light of day.

After her was Kakashi and more and more unwillingly followed in the trend. The durations in between the disappearances shortened further with each passing.

Hopelessness was in abundance, and the horrific tragedy seemed as though it would never end.

Until one day, it did.

And, by that point, none were the wiser.

For there was nothing left, not even a memory.


End file.
